chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything is in Flux
Everything is in Flux is an episode in the American animated television series Chaotic, which was first broadcast on March 10, 2007. It is the 8th episode of the 1st season. Short Summary When Tom agrees to a match with Klay, Krystella tells Klay of Tom's strategy before Klay faces him, and Klay uses the Flux Bauble to cause major problems for Tom in the match. Tom still wins. After Tom and Kaz foiled Kristella's plans, she decided to take revenge on the two by helping Klay in his match against Tom. Plot in Detail The episode starts out with Tom and Kaz walking on the Iron Pillar to scan the location for their decks. After they scanned the location, they heard a cry for help. It turns out it was Xaerv, whom was tricked by Kristella to think he was trapped in a magic circle and that his Towegg was dysfunctional as a result of her "powers" (when really it was the effect of the location). The two then went to set Xaerv "free." Meanwhile, Kristella brought Pyrithion to the captured Xaerv in exchange for a scan, however Pyrithion told her "the deal's off." Kristella then took his binoculars and saw that Tom and Kaz had freed Xaerv. She then swore that she would make them pay. Back in Chaotic, Klay attempted to con a newcomer by stealing his cards. Thankfully, Tom stepped into to explain to the new player that Klay was tricking him. Klay then got angry and challenged Tom to a match, and called him Major Wimp at the same time. At the same moment, Kristella listened in and realized her opportunity to get back at the two. Tom and Kaz were then planning their strategy in the match against Klay. However, Kristella listened in on the two as they made their plans. Kristella then went to see Klay just before he entered the battledrome where the match was held. She then told Klay of Tom's game plan and how to counter it. The match started with Tom as Maxxor against Klay's Barrath Beyond. Although, Tom expected Klay to attack one of his water creatures after that battle, Klay chose to attack Maxxor instead. Klay continued to sick one creature after another on Maxxor, and each of which was defeat. Afterwards, it was down to Klay's last creature, Magmon, who managed to defeat Maxxor with the help of the Lava Pond location effects. Tom thought he still had an advantage until Klay revealed that he had given Magmon a Flux Bauble, which changes the location to the next selected location in his location deck, which happens to be all Lava Ponds for this match. The tables were then turned as Klay picked off his water creatures, weakened by the effects of the Lava Pond. During the battle as Owis, Tom brought back his Song of Future Sight and used it to lock the locations for the next two turns before Owis was defeated. The location Tom selected before battling as his last creature, Mezzmar, was the Iron Pillar. At first Klay tried to use his battlegear to change the location, however the Iron Pillar prevented the Flux Bauble from functioning. Tom as Mezzmar then attacked Magmon wth Rip tide.knocking him off the platform and was then hanging on a pipe. Magmon then gave Mezzmar the same treatment by melting the platform with a Lavalanche, thus both were hanging above their doom. Magmon proceeded to melt the ladder from which Mezzmar was hanging from. However, Mezzmar fired a Sludge Gush at Magmon's hand, causing him to slide off the pipe and fall to his doom. The matched then ended with Tom as the winner. Tom then told Kaz of how Klay came close to beating him. Kaz then told Tom that they were bugged by Kristella and told the plan to Klay. Meanwhile, Klay scolded Kristella for the failure, while Kristella told Klay that it was "a temporary setback" and said that "this is the beginning of a perfectly nasty friendship." '''BattleDrome Matchup- Tom (6) vs Klay (6)' Round 1- Tom's Attack (6 vs 6) * Maxxor (Tom) vs Barrath Beyond (Klay) at The Riverlands Play by Play: 'Maxxor is looking for Barrath Beyond. Barrath comes from above with a Torrent of Flame but misses. Barrath grabs Maxxor and thru him over the bridge and into the river. Maxxor uses the Song of Resurgence to bring his health back. Maxxor also uses the Song of Futuresight and sees Barrath attacking with Lavalanche. Maxxor uses Diminuendo to confuse Barrath and brought his health down from 20 to 5 and use Unsanity. Barrath used Pebble Storm to cut down a few trees and was coded. Winner: Maxxor Round 2- Klay's Attack (6 vs 5) * 'Miklon (Klay) vs Maxxor (Tom) at The Lava Pond Play by Play: Miklon is defeated off screen. Winner: Maxxor Round 3: Tom's Attack (6 vs 4) * Maxxor (Tom) vs Ghull (Klay) Winner: Maxxor Round 4: Klay's Attack (6 vs 3) * Pyrithion vs Maxxor Winner Maxxor Round 5: Tom's Attack- (6 vs 2) * Maxxor vs Kughar Round 6: Klay's Attack- (6 vs 1) * Maxxor vs Magmon Winner: Magmon Round 7: Tom's Attack (5 vs 1) * Crawsectus vs Magmon Winner: Magmon New Cards Codes Shown Iron Pillar- 8XQ9 XQ29 VVM9(unknown if it works for this card) Maxxor- 2633 MW28 BQM9 Lava Pond- BVD6 7PW7 6U98 Ghuul- BHE8 9MZ3 93N7 Pyrithion - BRY7 87L8 HDB4 Kughar - 4QJ7 QKU8 PPG4 Riverlands - 3KV6 F344 26F6 Cast Crew Continuity Trivia Errors * There was a goof in which Klay said he had a match in the Crellan drome, although the match actually took place in Battledrome Chirrul. Original Airdates 08 Category:Episodes Notes and References